FATE
by ogel101
Summary: Jiyeon wanita panggilan yang sering melayani Jongin tanpa sadar telah membuat lelaki berhati dingin tersebut jatuh cinta. Mingyu yang mengetahui kakaknya bermain di belakang istrinya tak dapat berdiam diri saja. Hingga akhirnya mereka di pertemukan dalam sebuah takdir cinta yang rumit.


Tittle : FATE

Main Cast : Hong Jiyeon (OC), Kim Mingyu (Seventeen), Kim Jongin

(EXO), Sung Hyeri (OC).

Author : Ogel101

Genre : Sad, Angst

Rate : T/Semi M

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, gk sesuai sama EYD. Bagi yang tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol kembali.**

 **RnR**

 **Chapter 1**

Terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari seorang lelaki yang bertelanjang dada. Di sampingnya seorang wanita cantik tengah tertidur pulas dengan tubuh polosnya yang indah tanpa sehelai kainpun. Tangan kekar lelaki berkulit tan tersebut melingkar manis di perut si wanita. Tanpa berpikir panjang pun sudah dapat di pastikan apa yang semalam mereka lakukan di atas ranjang dengan tubuh yang sama-sama polos.

Wajah wanita yang bernama Hong Jiyeon tersebut mengernyit, merasakan beban berat yang menimpa perutnya. Ia terbangun dan menyingkirkan lengan lelaki itu agar tak mengukungnya sehingga ia bebas bergerak.

Ia tak memiliki hubungan special dengan lelaki itu, bahkan jiyeon tak mengenalnya dengan baik. Ia hanya mengenali lelaki tersebut sebagai pelanggan berharganya. Karena sering menyewanya untuk menemani tidurnya atau dalam bahasa vulgarnya menidurinya. Benar, jiyeon memang seorang wanita panggilan. Namun bukan orang sembarangan yang bisa menyewanya. Jiyeon hanya melayani orang-orang yang mampu membayarnya dengan mahal. Dengan wajahnya yang ayu dan tubuhnya yang indah dan mulus. Tak ada satu-pun lelaki yang tak ingin dengannya. Termasuk lelaki yang masih tidur dengan nyenyak di samping jiyeon.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, ia harus segera bangun dan pergi dari tempat ini. Pekerjannya telah selesai.

Jiyeon menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya lalu bangkit berdiri. Ia memunguti pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai dan mengenakannya kembali.

Cklek

Bunyi pintu kamar terbuka. Jiyeon terkejut mendapati seorang lelaki yang berdiri di ambang pintu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang terkejut juga.

"Kau siapa?" Suara tersebut berasal dari lelaki yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar.

Jiyeon terdiam membeku tak bisa menjawab. Ia tak yakin jika harus menjawab bahwa ia adalah seorang wanita yang disewa lelaki satunya yang masih tidur di ranjang. Kemudian jiyeon menoleh ke belakang tempat laki-laki bernama kim jongin yang masih tertidur pulas itu. Berharap agar ia segera bangun, dan jiyeon tak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan kepada laki-laki satunya yang berdiri di depan pintu itu.

"KAU TULI? SIAPA KAU? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU?!" Rupanya lelaki itu tak sabaran dan kembali melontarkan kembali pertanyaannya bahkan dengan nada lebih tinggi alias membentak.

Karena mendengar suara ribut-ribut akhirnya jongin yang sedang tidur itu terbangun. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan memegang kepalanya, mungkin merasa pusing karena terbangun mendadak. Kemudian ia menatap jiyeon dan laki-laki yang berdiri di depan pintu secara bergantian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di apartemenku bersama wanita jalang ini hyung?!"

Jiyeon menatap laki-laki yang berdiri di depan pintu itu tak suka. Ia memang jalang tapi ia tak suka jika lelaki itu mengatainya wanita jalang dengan nada yang menyebalkan.

"Mingyu.."

Dengan nyawa yang belum kembali sepenuhnya, jongin mulai berdiri tubuhnya yang telanjang ia tutupi dengan selimut.

"Kau sedang tidak menyelingkuhi istrimu kan hyung?" Lagi. laki-laki yang kini di ketahui bernama mingyu itu kini kembali menyerang jongin dengan pertanyaannya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya yang tadi.

"Jika iya, memang kenapa?" Jongin memungut pakaiannya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Kau masih bisa bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain sedangkan istrimu sedang berjuang dengan penyakitnya" Raut muka mingyu mulai mengeras pertanda ia sedang marah.

Setelah cukup lama Jiyeon terdiam dan menonton ia akhirnya angkat bicara. Ia tak ingin terjerumus terlalu dalam dengan masalah pribadi pelanggannya.

"Permisi tuan Kim, karena pekerjaan saya disini sudah selesai saya pamit undur diri"

"Akan ku kabari lagi besok, kau masih milikku selama seminggu ini"

Jiyeon hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar. Tadinya ia pikir ia dapat melewati celah kecil yang ada di samping kiri tubuh mingyu dengan mudah. Namun ketika jiyeon hampir saja dapat keluar lengannya dicengkram oleh tangan mingyu dan di dorong sampai ia jatuh di lantai. Jiyeon mengelus pantatnya yang terasa sakit. Ia menatap tajam mingyu, namun tak mempengaruhi lelaki tersebut ia malah membalas dengan tatapan jijiknya.

"Berapa yang jongin hyung bayar untuk menyewamu? Akan aku bayar dua kali lipat jika kau berhenti melayaninya"

Jiyeon mendengus kesal lalu mulai mencobar berdiri, ia hendak menjawab mingyu namun di dahului oleh jongin.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku mingyu" Jongin menatap tajam mingyu, tanda tak suka.

"Hyung, apa kau tak pernah memikirkan perasaan Hyeri noona jika ia tahu kau sering tidur dengan wanita lain?!"

"Untuk apa aku memikirkan hal merepotkan seperti itu? Kau tahu pasti alasanku melakukan hal ini mingyu. Aku pria normal yang juga butuh wanita untuk melakukan hubungan seks. Bukan untuk melayani wanita penyakitan sepertinya"

"Hyung, dia mencintaimu.." Suara mingyu mulai melirih namum tatapannya masih sama tajamnya.

Jiyeon merasa mulai tak nyaman berada di tengah-tengah laki-laki yang sedang bertengkar, terlebih ia adalah orang asing bagi mereka.

"Jiyeon, kau pulanglah" untung saja jongin menyadari adanya jiyeon yang merasa tak enak.

"Dan kau mingyu, jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku lagi" Jongin langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi setelah menyelesaikan debatnya dengan mingyu. Jiyeon juga segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum di hadang kembaki dengan mingyu.

Mingyu mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki oleh seorang gadis berwajah pucat. Mereka berjalan mengelilingi taman rumah sakit.

"Mingyu, dimana jongin oppa?" Suara gadis bernama Hyeri itu terdengar lirih, namun masih dapat di tangkap oleh indera pendengaran mingyu.

"Dia sedang sibuk bekerja noona" Bohong mingyu, ia tahu bahwa kakaknya yang juga suami dari hyeri gadis yang sedang ia dorong kursi rodanya ini mungkin sedang bermain-main dengan wanita jalang sewaannya. Ia merasa kasihan dengan nasib wanita ini. Memiliki seorang suami yang tak tulus mencintainya padahal ia sangat mencintai laki-laki itu. Ia benci kenyataan bahwa orang yang di cintai gadis yang ia cintai adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri. Benar, mingyu memang mencintai hyeri. Mereka telah berteman sejak kecil. Namun belum sempat mingyu mengutarakan perasaanya orangtua mereka telah menjodohkan hyeri dengan jongin. Dan kenyataan jika hyeri mencintai jongin itulah yang membuat mingyu mundur dan mencoba untuk tak menggagalkan rencana perjodohan mereka. Seminggu sebelum pernikahan mereka, mingyu memutuskan untuk pergi ke amerika. Ia beralasan ingin mengurus cabang perusahaan milik ayahnya disana, faktanya ia tak ingin melihat gadis yang ia cintai menikah dengan orang yang sangat dekat dengannya. Dan ketika ia kembali ke korea setelah dua tahun, ia menyesal karena tak mengagalkan pernikahan hyeri dengan jongin waktu itu. Ia pikir hyeri akan bahagia dengan laki-laki yang ia cintai. Namun ketika mengetahui bahwa hyeri sakit parah dan kakaknya malah bermain cinta dengan wanita lain membuatnya marah dengan kakaknya. Tapi ia tak bisa membenci kakaknya sendiri bukan.

"Apa terlalu sibuk sehingga ia tak bisa menjengukku. Aku sangat merindukannya" Bibir pucat hyeri mengerucut lucu.

"Nanti akan aku suruh dia meluangkan waktu untuk noona" Mingyu tak tega melihat wajah sedih hyeri.

"Benarkah? kau tidak akan bohongkan mingyu?" Hyeri menoleh ke belakang menatap mingyu dengan matanya yang berbinar cerah.

"Tentu noona, asalkan noona segera sembuh dan kembali ke rumah. Jongin hyung pasti juga ingin noona segera sembuh"

"Noona juga ingin segera keluar dari rumah sakit"

"Baiklah, sepertinya sudah cukup jalan-jalannya noona. Matahari sudah mulai terik, ayo kembali ke dalam"

Hyeri mengangguk mengiyakan mingyu, mereka pun kembali ke ruang inap hyeri.

 **TBC**

 **FYI aja ya ff ini pernah gue publish dengan nama author 'obeet' jadi kalo ada kesamaan cerita itu karena emang authornya sama wkwk..**

 **Thanks a lot udah mau baca ff gue yang absurd ini hehe Jinjja jeongmal real heol daebak wanjeon gomawo :-***


End file.
